


Highway Code.

by Kinniekiki



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Arguements, Band, Beer, Blowjobs, Confession, Drinking, Frerard, Friends to Lovers, High way, M/M, Rule Breaking, basically porn with plot, drunk, kiss, my chemical romance - Freeform, sassy Gerard, show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinniekiki/pseuds/Kinniekiki
Summary: Gerard and Frank are on their way to their show when their car suddenly stops out of fuel, there are things that Gerard has been meaning to talk about with Frnak and being stranded alone he thought it will be a great idea.





	Highway Code.

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when you leave kudos and comments :*

“I'm so tired of all the driving” Gerard said, his palms tightly wrapped around the leathered steering wheel. It's been hours since he and Frank left their hometown to join the other guys in another state to do some gigs. They've all agreed into going back to their hometown for a few days before the upcoming event although the boys decided that the tour bus would be a better idea to use Gerard and Frank hated it, it was too cramped up and they thought it be more easy and comfortable to use Gerard's car for the travel and since both of them can drive they'd agreed on replacing each other when one of them got tired of driving, but all Gerard's been doing was complain since they left New Jersey and how much of a terrible idea it was that they didn't take the tour bus. 

“You're like an old woman, stop complaining! It won't get us there quicker” Frank said his  tattered converse resting on the dashboard and although it was night out he was still wearing his glasses, his hair was a mess and his seat was almost pushed all the way down as he tried to get comfortable and relax before it was his time to drive.

“ I've been driving for hours and this road all looks the same man I fucking hate highways especially ones that look deserted as this one” the black haired said again Frank rolled his eyes behind his black glasses and reached for the beer bottle that was sitting between the handbrake and his seat, he drank the last bit before reaching for another one in the back seat, he mentally thanked himself for buying the two packs of twelve before leaving. 

“You're not supposed to drink and drive Frank you should know that by now” Gerard said again sounding like his mother, while gazing at Frank.

“ And you should keep your eyes on the road before you crash us. It's not like I'm going to get fucking drunk out of my mind” he said waving the beer around before opening it and taking another long drink, he then rolled the window down and took out his pack of cigarettes, bringing one stick to his lips while he placed the beer between the seat and the handbrake. He lit the cigarette up and took a drag before handing it to his friend and immediately lightning another one for himself.

“You need to ease up a little bit Gerard, you're stressing out I think you could use a beer right now” he continued reaching for the back and opening another bottle.

“ I'm not going to drink and drive Frank it's fucking illegal”

“And since when are you the one who follows the law. It's dead out here there aren't any cops and I'm sure there won't be any for miles even so, they won't stop you until they see something suspicious and if they do it's easy I'll tell them it’s mine” Frank continue placing the beer between Gerard's thighs resting it against his crotch, the black haired looked down at the beer and back up at the road before he grabbed the bottle and took a sip.

“Do you actually think the cops are that fucking stupid? What about the two bottles huh? They will see the two opened bottles Frank they're not fucking stupid” 

“That's easy if I see a cop chasing the car I'll drink mine put the bottle under the seat and take yours and act like I'm drinking from it, it's that simple” 

Gerard rolled his eyes and kept smoking his cigarette and taking small sips from his beer “ remind me to stop for fuel when we see a gas station the damn thing sucks up fuel quicker than my mom ever sucked dick” 

Frank choked in his cigarette infused breath “You really had to say that did you?” which caused the other one to laugh a bit. “That's something I really didn't want to picture in my head Gerard your mom and dicks!” Gerard looked at him a grin on his lips “What ? Did you expect me to say it sucks fuel up more than you suck dick?” Frank's eyes go wide behind his shades and sat up in his seat “What the fuck did you just say?” His voice low and almost threatening his friends grin was still there as he looked back at the road “ You heard me right” he continued finishing his own beer and reaching for another, he placed the cap between his molars and popped the thing open. 

“Are you trying to imply something Way?” Frank said again discarding his finished cigarette out the window and finishing his own beer in one chug. 

“I'm not implying anything Iero I'm just saying would you have preferred that line of sentence” his friend said again. Frank reached for another beer and opened it, he knew that sooner or later everyone will catch on his sexuality well he’s not gay he's bi and he happens to like the guy he's sitting in the car with at the moment but he always tried to play it cool and not give it out he thought he hid it so well but with Gerard's comment apparently he didn't.

“Why the fuck are you grinning like that than?” He retorted trying to brush it off as if nothing was wrong and that his heart wasn't about rip out of his ribcage, Gerard shrugged and took a breath his eyes never leaving the road. 

“Well, let's be frank here, I've known you for a while and never seen you with anyone it got me thinking you know, I've been trying to put my finger on it and well things got a bit obvious when that thing happened last show we had” the dark haired said trying not to sound harsh because in all honesty he didn't care if his friend his best fucking friend was into sucking dick he won't mind honestly he wouldn't mind at all especially if said person lips were wrapped around him he totally wouldn't fucking mind. Gerard never spoke openly about his sexuality with anyone expect his brother and his brother knew all his dirty little secrets and liked to tease him with them needless to say he was a little bit gay himself…. As he liked to always say  he wasn't just a little bit gay he's a full raging gay man who doesn't find anything attractive towards someone who has tits and a vagina. 

“You're bringing that shit up again? Didn't we explain what happened? It was just a kiss Gerard we did it to rile the fans and to piss of the homophobic people” Frank said bringing his feet back up on the dashboard “I have no clue why you had to bring that up again” 

“Oh come on Frank stop kidding yourself here no straight man would ever think about kissing his friend let alone suck his fucking face like you did, yes it worked got the fans all riled up but Frank try a bit harder to convince yourself that that was the only reason why it happened, try harder keep saying it was that or I have a better excuse it was adrenaline rush!” Gerard said smacking his hand on the steering wheel as he talked. Soon his second beer was next to Frank's empty beer graveyard underneath the seat and another one was opened he really hated when Frank was trying this hard to deny reality all the time Gerard tried to bring up the subject he always brushed it away with the same excuse and that was really starting to grind his gears. Frank only shrugged and shook his head in response refusing to give up on his theory he knew damn well he needed to keep his mouth shut, his job was on the line and his friendship was on the line too he needed them both to live a normal functioning life. 

They kept silent for a few more hours both of them drinking beer and just saying nothing, Frank was pissed and Gerard was pissed at the same reason and to make matters worst God had a better plan for them, the car started to jolt and  no matter how many times Gerard pressed the accelerator pedal the car came to a sudden stop.

”SHIT, FUCK”

Frank furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Gerard while Gerard tried to start the car up again but it was no use he punched the steering wheel “Fuck this shit we are out of fuel” he said before he rested his head against it. 

“What do you mean we are out of fuel the  meter shows that the tanks isn't completely empty try again” Frank said, Gerard tried again to no avail “the fucking thing must be fucking stuck, there's no fuel in this goddamn thing and we are stuck out here” Gerard said again before punching the steering wheel cursing and calling his car a stupid piece of metal object. Frank took his phone out to try and call a towing service only to find his phone dead with no charge “ Gerard, try calling the towing service they'll bring some fuel up, my phone died without any charge” that caused Gerard to curse more.

“ I forgot my goddamn phone on the tour bus remember?” He yelled causing Frank to scowl at him.

“You don't have to fucking yell at me this is your fault you wanted to go home with your stupid car! And you were the one that didn't give it enough fuel” he yelled back.

“ And you're the one who agreed to come with me on the first place because for some fucking reason you can't seem to stay 5 ft away from me!” Gerard retorted immediately regretting what he had said.

Frank felt his blood boiling and all the beer he had drank wasn't helping his mind to think rationally “Is that what you fucking think Gerard? You think you're so fucking important, do you actually think that I can't stay away from you, you're the one always running after my ass!” 

“Well you're the one grabbing my hair and sucking my face off on stage so clearly you have the hots for me Iero and don't you dare deny it” Gerard said reaching for another beer, opening it and drinking half of it in one go, Frank looked like he could kill with his piercing eyes, and Gerard could see how angry Frank had gotten. “ Take that back!” Frank said sitting back up and turning himself to look at his frenemy right now “I'm not taking anything back Frank it's so obvious how about you start admitting that you have the hots for me maybe who knows people would finally take you seriously” he said feeling all smug he didn't like the fact that he had no filter right now but he really couldn't help himself he's been wanting to get to this subject and now that it's out and about he couldn't go back from it. “ I said take that back Gerard" Frank replied his fists turning into a ball of fist, his knuckles turning white. “We are not kids Frank I'm not going to take it back you either face reality and for once be honest with yourself everyone knows that you have the hots for me.” 

“You know what Gerard, fuck.you you're such a fucking dick! How can YOU tell me about the way I feel?” 

“I can because you were the one pulling at my hair while your tongue was far down my throat, keep denying reality Frank. I don't know why you keep doing this to yourself…” he lowered his voice and looked down at the beer he was holding in his hand and then shrugged “there is nothing wrong with it you know , it won't change my views on you or anyone else's. I mean it would change somethings yeah but no one will judge you Frank” 

Frank couldn't believe he was having the conversation in the middle of the night in a deserted road with his...whatever you can call him right now, he couldn't admit it no he didn't want to tarnish his ego and pride he needed to keep denying and no matter how many times Gerard told him nothing will change between them he knew he needed to hold onto his theory. “Well, according to your theory you're not so straight yourself than since no straight man would ever kiss let alone suck another guy's face” Frank said feeling like he won the argument after it took Gerard a while to reply back to which shocked Frank to his core. “Exactly, I'm not straight Frank if I were I would have punched you right in the face after the show or avoided you at all cost but I didn't … I acted normal and if I was straight I wouldn't be here trying to get the truth out of you” Gerard admitted refusing to look up at Frank and picked at the label of his soon to be finished beer. Gerard heart was racing he wasn’t at all convinced that Frank was into him, he prayed that he would get the truth out of Frank tonight there was no way he could save their friendship after this especially after speaking out of his ass and telling his friend that he knew he had feelings for him, he just didn't think there would be a bad outcome if he placed Frank in a corner he really thought it will be easy to get Frank to admit ...but what if there wasn't anything to admit? What if it all was in his head?. 

A few minutes passed with them in awkward silent again before Frank sighed and rested his head against the head rester “ I'm all out of words “ he said “there's so much to say….so much but I can't find the words to say them” he said again Frank was taken aback by the sudden confession he just heard he never thought in a million years that he'd be having this type of conversation with Gerard the man he's been secretly in love with for a while the man he was sure was 100% straight the man he never thought would make a big deal out of a sudden kiss on stage… honestly that day he remembered thinking that if he didn't make his move now and bring up an excellent excuse like that he'd never had the chance to kiss those rosy lips ever! So he needed an excuse he took it and used the hell out of it...now everything seemed so different he really didn't know what to say all he had in his mind was that oh shit oh fuck Gerard is gay what if he likes me back? What if he's doing this because my feelings are mutual? A part of him kept telling him deny it and save himself from the embarrassment but another part of him kept telling him the opposite that this was his chance to spit it out and get over it, what could possibly go wrong? Actually a lot he could lose everything in just a glimpse of a second everything he's been working so damn hard for the past years.

“Well, you could help yourself by firstly admitting that I was right that you totally have the hots for me and then we'll continue from there” Gerard spoke again looking up at Frank who took off his sunglasses and rubbed his face with his hands, Gerard was hopeful he needed to hear Frank's own words before he could act he really didn't want to make the situation worst if only Frank spat it out then he would take advantage of it and just show him that even he had the hots for the guy. 

“I need some air” The shorter guy said while he opened the car door and got out the car, closing the door behind him, his mind was racing and everything was happen too sudden for his liking. In the car Gerard felt like his heart was about to stop he looked at the left side mirror seeing Frank walking behind the car biting on his nails as he usually does when he’s thinking and then he gazed to the right seeing him walking back to his side, his finger still between his lips.

Frank always had this stupid habit whenever he ends up with a rain of thoughts, he needed some air, and he sure as hell needed to make a decision right now, Gerard was surely not going to back down from the subject and he has him backed up in a tight corner that there is no way in hell he’s going to be able to run away from it now, no matter how many excuses he’s trying to think none seem to be good enough to get him out of the tight space, there was a reason why Gerard kept pressing so much on the subject if he wasn’t interested in him he wouldn’t press on so much to get an answer or more like to get Frank to admit to something that apparently has been so obvious! He had no idea what to think and as he reached the drivers door where Gerard was he had one thought left, one thought that could make or break the situation now. 

As he reached the door he swung it open and pulled Gerard out the car and although the other was taller and heavier, he caught him off guard and could easily pin him against the car. The taller man looked bewildered asking Frank what he was doing, and he couldn’t give him an answer because he himself had no idea what the fuck he was doing, he shook his head, his grip on Gerard’s shirt tightening before he got on his tip toes and pushed his lips against his, and that what really worried Frank now the fact that Gerard didn’t even react, Gerard was taken aback by the sudden kiss and had no time to react to it before Frank broke it off and took a step away from him, he needed to act before he fucked everything up, everything was happening too quickly and as soon as Frank was about to open his mouth so either swear and make some other shitty excuse Gerard reached for him and pulled him back their lips meeting again. Frank kissed back both their stomach filling up with butterflies as the kiss got heated and more passionate, Frank’s hands resting on Gerard’s waist while Gerard’s hands were cupping his cheeks, everything seemed perfect until they had to pull away to breath.

Frank rested his head on Gerard’s chest while the other rested his chin on top of his head both embracing each other as they caught their breath “I guess that answers your questions” Frank said staring down at the dark road, he felt lover nod against his head before he gave him a small squeeze in the embrace.

“I’m glad you gave me that answer” Gerard smiled before reaching for Frank’s face and kissing him again, he didn’t want to stop, on stage it was different they had to stop to continue the show but now, now there was nothing holding them back and the more the kiss got passionate the more things were getting slightly out of hand not that he did mind but being out in the open was somewhat making him uncomfortable. He again stopped the kiss and asked Frank if he’d be okay if they continued this in the car and in seconds they were back in the car on the back seat making out like two teenagers back in high school.

-

Their kiss was making wonders to their bodies as the air in the car turned more heated, their bodies pressed up together, they both wanted to taste more of each other and soon lips were met with skin as Frank was on top of Gerard he had more easier access to his pale, he started kissing down his jaw line and then towards his neck while Gerard’s hands made their way onto his neck.  They were both sweating in the car as the only window that was open was Frank side and it was poorly ventilating the car since it was not running and Frank didn’t mind, hell during the show they were sweating like pigs so this is nothing, he softly bit down onto Gerard’s skin causing the older man to gasp lightly, Frank smiled as he heard him and bit again wanting to hear more. The more the older man gasped with a hint of moan the more Frank wanted, his body was working on it’s own by now and his mind was everywhere, he knows he shouldn’t let things go further in case someone happens to drive by and stop to see if they needed something but as soon as he felt Gerard’s thigh brush up against his strained erection he didn’t know if that was on purpose or not but that really made all his rational thoughts fly out the window and right now all he cared about was removing ever bit of clothing Gerard had, Frank wasn’t much experienced when it came to men he could count them on one hand but he doesn’t think he’ll be that bad his prayers were answered when he felt Gerard’s thigh brush up against him again he knew this time wasn’t an accident since he kept his thigh pressed there, he tried not to moan at the friction it created against his clothes but he eventually ended up moaning grinding against the other man's thigh. Soon they were both shirtless in the car and instead of Frank’s lips all over Gerard, Gerard has his tongue running up and down piece of ink his skin had, it was hot and messy but both of them didn’t seem to care, especially Gerard when Frank’s hands where pulling on his long dark locks.

Somehow they ended up in a sitting position Gerard straddling Frank’s lap. “Jesus Christ Gerard” Frank breathed out while Gerard was busy running his tongue on his scorpion tattoo, the other man just hummed in response and lightly dug his teeth into his flesh causing Frank to jerk his hips upwards, he cursed underneath his breath as the straining of his tight clothing was becoming unbearable, his hand slid between their body brushing up against Gerard’s own erection trying hard to concentrate into letting himself free before going for Gerard, he managed to unhook the button of his jeans with one hand and slide the zipper down giving him a bit more relief but not enough and then he worked on Gerard’s which the other man let him go for it. As he slid the zipper down he felt Gerard’s breath on his ear which sent goosebumps up and down his body “I want to taste all of you” he whispered before he slid to the side and brought his hands to the hem of his jeans and tugged them down;

“This is such an awkward position” Frank said trying to get more comfortable but the back seats weren’t big enough so he had to remain seated and Gerard had to try and lay on the rest of the seat. “It’s okay, I’ve been in a more awkward position that this” the older man replied before he cupped Frank from on top of his underwear which caused him to moan and rest his head back; “what do you mean in a more awkward position?” Frank asked looking back down at Gerard whose fingers were teasing his length. Gerard looked up at him and bit down on his bottom lip “Uhm like a mobile toilet?” he questioned and now that peeked Frank’s interest, in a mobile toilet? And with whom he was pretty sure the last person that was getting laid in their band was Gerard. “A mobile toilet? With who?!” he asked he could see Gerard’s face turn a bit red as they made eye contact “Bert” he said before he pulled Frank’s underwear down releasing him from the strains, he gasped both from the air touching his hot skin and from Gerard saying that he and Bert had a thing, as soon as Gerard was about to wraps his lips around Frank, he stopped him, he needed answers and if those lips were around him he would soon forget everything “Bert Mc Fucking Cracken?!” he said his voice louder then he expected.

Gerard scowled at him “Yes, Bert McCracken” . Frank never thought in a million years that the rumours were true never, he’d heard about people seeing Gerard and Bert being too overly friendly in public but never thought they’d actually fucked! “What the fuck” Frank said again his eyes almost dropping out of their sockets. “Frank you’re totally killing the fucking vibe, get the fuck over it, Bert fucked me there is no need to make a big deal out of it” he couldn’t believe his ears, from all the men he never thought that Bert would be lucky enough to get with Gerard, Gerard was way better looking than Bert. His train of thoughts soon was over when he felt Gerard’s lips wrap around him, the warmth of his mouth making him moan and almost impossible to control his hips from jerking upwards, he fantasized what those lips could do but he never fantasized that Gerard fucking Way would be this good in giving head, his tongue was working wonders on every sweet spot Frank had and he knew if he kept going he won’t last that long, his hands were back on his hair tugging on it and the more Gerard increased the speed the more he felt himself coming undone underneath him, he could feel himself hit the back of his throat he tried hard not to push further whenever he came down but he has lost control, the warmth, the way his tongue danced around him and the way his cheeks hollowed was everything that made Frank lose his mind, his toes curled and his stomach tightened as he felt his body shake; “Ge-r-rard I’m go-ing to cum” he breathed out between moans the other hummed around him sending vibrations up and down his shaft which sent him over the edge spilling his seed down Gerard’s throat, his hand tightened around his hair as he kept him in place, his hips working himself through his orgasm, he didn’t care if he was hurting Gerard at the moment he was spent lost in his high, as he came back down from his orgasm he noticed that Gerard swallowed ever bit of him and the site was enough to bring his manhood back to live.

Gerard licked his lips which made Frank think that the most sexy thing he has ever seen in his entire life and before he knew his lips were attached to the other, he could taste himself but he didn’t care he wanted to return the favour and so he did, at first he started jerking him off from underneath the fabric and the moans where driving him insane he knew his blowjob would be sloppy and messy not like Gerard’s but he didn’t care he just went down for it, he tried to focus on pleasing the other man, his cheeks hollowing around him but it was hard when Gerard’s moans where more needy and he knew just a simple head wasn’t going to be as good as his and by that he brought his middle finger up to his lips and coated with his own saliva before sliding it down towards Gerard’s entrance, at first the older man tensed up but then he eased up and Frank’s finger easily slid inside him while his mouth went back into working around his shaft. His lone finger was soon joined by a second one and Gerard’s moans where increasing and soon he heard it, he heard him curse out followed by his name “Oh fuck FRANK right there, right fucking there” he was so pleased with himself that he managed to find his prostate so easily and kept brushing his fingers against it, his jaw growing numb from the sucking and speed he knew his neck was going to ache but he didn’t fucking care, not one bit his free hand was working on himself again because cumming once from Gerard wasn’t enough his moans and pants and the way his body get responding to everything Frank was doing to him was enough to make a straight man go gay, and oh boy did he want to fuck into the older man and just make him his but there was no way that he’d be able to do it in a cramped up car, there would be other times and he sure as hell was trying to film some of them for his personal use cause this was something he didn’t want to ever forget, without any warning he felt Gerard’s hand push his head further down and then he was spilling his own seeds down Frank’s throat, which caused Frank to groan and moan around his own dick exploding in his hand for the second time, he had no other choice but to man up and swallow down every bit of juice Gerard gave him and he sure as hell doesn’t regret it.

They were both spent breathing quickly Gerard was resting his head on Frank’s shoulder and at the moment nothing could go possibly wrong expect that Frank ruined his shirt by cleaning his hand on it and that they both needed to see what they’re going to do to get back with the band. 

“So what now?” Frank said as he regained back his breath, Gerard looking too tired to even dare to move, he answered by shrugging and gave Frank a chaste kiss on his lips.    
“Well you can still admit that you have the hots for me” Gerard said giggling a bit, Frank huffed and pushed him lightly “I think my actions spoke louder than words” Gerard smiled and hummed “Still nice to hear it though” Frank rolled his eyes and brushed a hair away from Gerard’s face “Fine, I totally have the hots for you and I’d totally want to fuck you soon” he smirked causing Gerard to blush and bite down on his lips “But now we need to fix this, and see how we’re going to make it in time for the show, in the meantime I’m going to get a shirt from my bag cause uhm I kinda ruined the one I was wearing” he said again before pressing a quick kiss on Gerard’s lips and grabbed his shirt and threw it at him “Wear your shirt, you might catch a cold, it’s too hot in the car” the older man nodded and wore his shirt, his muscles aching from being in an awkward position then Frank opened the door and made his way towards the boot, he opened it and reached for his bag, as he was taking out the bag he noticed a red can underneath it reaching for it he noticed that it was full and he instantly knew what the thing was a fuel can then he remembered Gerard packing it before they left just in case they didn’t find any gas station, he laughed and rubbed his eyes putting on his shirt and taking the can out of the boot and walking towards the car. “Good news, I happen to find a fuel can sitting in the boot waiting for us to use it, somehow we forgot that you packed some up just in case we end up without fuel” he said as he brought the fuel can up to show Gerard, Gerard face palmed himself and reached towards the front to open the fuel door “I’m such a fucking idiot” he muttered to himself;    
“It’s okay, I’m glad we forgot about it, we put good use to the time” Frank said winking at him as he started filling the car up with fuel, Gerard got out of the car and hugged Frank from behind “I’m so sleepy, can you drive?” he whispered his lips barely touching Frank’s neck. Frank hummed in response and nodded, and with that Gerard kissed his cheeks and happily made his way towards the passenger side and in the car.

Frank was left alone filling the fuel “Bert Mc fucking Cracken who would’ve known” he said to himself as he emptied the can threw it the back seats and got in the drivers side, Gerard was already gone by the time Frank got in the car and he couldn’t help but smile, he knew that there was a very long way to go just the two of them and he was fucking happy about it, although he didn’t need to ask where this puts them he knew that he and Gerard had the same idea when it came to the two of them. 

The car came back to life and Frank was so grateful that for once a car stopping in the middle of a highway road in the middle of the night was one of his best nights. 


End file.
